Disarray of Fairytales
by Silentreader034
Summary: Story focuses on the impact of fairytales in the lives of the Durarara characters mainly Celty, Shizuo and Izaya in the form of 2 girls sharing a resemblance to Sleeping Beauty and the Little Mermaid. A.K.A: A girl with the ability to breathe underwater, but the inability to speak and a girl who no longer has the will the live choosing to spend most of her life asleep than awake.
1. Voiceless Reminiscence Chp 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Durarara only own my OCs.**

**Review and comment on what you ****think:)**

**(Author's note: Alternates between Shizuo and Izaya) This is Shizuo's chapter and chapter 2 with be Izaya's story.**

* * *

The first time Shizuo met her he had been told to do an extra project for his barely passing Literature grade. She had been part of the library committee at the time quietly reading a novel behind the front desk. At the time he had noticed she had long yet slender pale fingers flipping the book from left to right rather than the traditional way from right to left.

He figured she was reading a book in a foreign language. Then again, she did seem foreign appearance wise.

Her eyes were downcast reading digesting the words on every page with careful concentration. Her eyes shown with a gentle hue that made the blue and violet in her eyes merge as one colour. Her hair was a pitch black midnight with hues of a midnight blue in the streaks.

As for himself, he was totally screwed for this assignment, he didn't know where to begin. Sensei had suggested something easy like a fairytale and write a paper about whether there was any truth in fairytales or not.

"Are there any fairytales in the library?" He asked gruffly.

Startled she looked up with wide eyes finally noticing his presence. She blushed for not noticing earlier. She pulled out a notepad scribbling something quickly before showing him her writing.

She had written. _Gomen, I didn't catch your question. I tend to forget I'm supposed to be watching the library._

He read her words noting her sincerity in her expression. She looked truly apologetic at her clumsiness.

"No, that's fine... uh sorry... for you know, scaring you. Could you uh show me where the fairytales are? Preferably one in English?"

She nodded excited with a smile. She stood up from her chair motioning him to follow her to one of the shelves. He noticed that she wore the uniform's skirt and white button up, but she wore an unfamiliar sweater over the blouse.

She was short for her age standing at about 150cm while he stood a good 180cm at the time.

Her footsteps were very light like a dancer while her appearance was childish her eyes held wisdom of someone much older.

Following behind the girl she stopped at a bookshelf pulling out a couple of books from the shelves. She turned back around facing him; she had to tip her head up to meet his eyes.

She held out the books with a smile. She showed him her notepad once again to convey her words.

_There should be a few you can use. Is this for a literature assignment?_

"Yeah. If I don't do this I'll fail."

_Then I suggest using the more generic fairytales. Maybe something like Cinderella or Beauty and The Beast? Sleeping Beauty?_

_Would you prefer the true story or the children's version?_

He didn't understand what the difference was. "What's the difference?"

She smiled knowing with a faraway gaze in her blue violet eyes. _Not all stories have happy endings._

_You'll understand if you read them side by side. _She wrote. _By any chance does your assignment concern something about truth in fairytales?_

Shizuo blinked in surprise that she knew. "Yeah, but I don't understand what this has to do with Literature."

She guided both of them to an empty table settling the books down. She sat down first while he sat across from her. She began writing in her notepad.

_Think of it like this, if you were to be a character from one of these fairytales who would you be? What about your close friends, the people around you? Or even what events portray similar traits from these stories. Take for example, Sleeping Beauty her deep sleep can be translated as a comatose state in reality._

She explained in her writing. _That's why I like Literature. There is no right answer. There will always be a better choice but never a correct one._

"That still doesn't help me."

_Just try._

"Can I do it about you?" He had asked not in the mood to search for a candidate for his paper.

She had blinked in surprise before she broke into a tiny smile.

_Sure. In your eyes, which fairytale am I most similar to?_

* * *

Shizuo opened his eyes and found himself curled up in his bed sheets. Groaning he got up ready for another day. It had been a while since he ever thought about his time in high school. He got ready for work dressing in his usual attire of his bartender outfit that his younger brother bought for him in bulk. That time didn't last very long if he thought about it; the time spent with her.

"Shizuo you seem to have a lot on your mind." Tom noted "Did something happen?"

"No. Just thinking." Shizuo responded. The only times he ever saw her were by the pool, the library, the art room or the music room, but never in an actual classroom.

Shizuo took a break from work to smoke at West Ikebukuro Park. The sounds of a horse could be heard from the streets just as he noticed Celty's motorbike rounded the corner; he knew Celty wasn't human but it had never bothered him. She wasn't as annoying like those other girls.

Celty was dressed all in black with that yellow helmet that played as her head. She stepped off her motorcycle making her way towards Shizuo.

**Shizuo, was there ever a student with red hair when you were in high school? **

Shizuo blinked surprised Celty would ask such a question.

"I don't think so. Unless you're talking about that girl?" Shizuo frowned.

Celty shrugged not very sure herself.** Shinra said you would know. Apparently, I'm supposed to meet her here, but I haven't seen her. I tried looking everywhere. **

Shizuo understood full well why Shinra would assume that. Back then, once in a while he would visit the library to read a book to pass the time, but in truth it was just an excuse to see her. But she had disappeared without a trace afterwards as if she didn't exist.

"How much did Shinra tell you?" Shizuo asked a little peeved Shinra would spill the beans.

Celty frantically typed **He told me she wasn't a normal student and that she couldn't speak.**

"Damn right, she wasn't afraid of me." Shizuo smiled slightly at the memory. There were many negative rumours about him it was probably a given that she would be afraid, and yet she teated him like any other person. "She was even stranger than Shinra."

Celty found that hard to believe.

**Do you know where she could be in this park?**

Shizuo scanned his surroundings noticing rectangular fountain the closest water source. Celty noticed a vein ready to pop on his forehead. He looked ready to smash a brick wall. Celty recalled one more fact Shinra had told her. **  
**

Could she really be... No it was absolutely possible if it was her.

Nearby there were men in black suits scouring the area as if they were searching for someone. "Where did she go? They said she'd be here. She'll catch a hefty price"

That sparked a nerve with Shizuo. Not because their morals were wrong. It was because...

_He had heard those exact words ten years ago. _

They were looking for the exact girl. And he had a feeling he knew this girl quite well. It was definitely her again.

Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around a vending machine hurling the huge damn piece of metal at the thugs.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAAAY." Shizuo roared causing the men to shrink in fear of the ex-bartender. They retreated in murmured whispers. "Shit we better come back next time."

As Shizuo made his way towards the fountain his footsteps made indents in the cement startling the other residents. He was mad, no he was more than mad.

_HE WAS FUCKING FURIOUS._

Right before they became second years, she had suddenly disappeared without a trace. She'd left without saying goodbye. The last time he saw her she had been crying at the sight of him.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Why was she back in Ikebukuro?

Why did she disappear ten years ago?

Where did she go?

How has she been?

Did you forget about me?

Celty watched the enraged Shizuo stand by the pool not even hesitating to stick his hands in the fountain. What startled Celty was what he pulled out of the faountain.

It was none other than a _person._

A female with crimson red hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back.

The girl had such a shocked expression that she had to grab hold of Shizuo's shoulders from falling out of his arms.

It was deja vu all over again. A blast from the past if you will.

Once again she found herself getting his clothes wet emitting a clean and yet a sweet scent of honey and rain that he remembered.

Her violet eyes watered at the sight before her, he hadn't changed much in the last ten years. The same blond hair, the same pissed off expression, the same ridiculous strength, she had the urge to cry at the familiarity of his actions. She revealed to him a water smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you **DON'T TAKE NAPS UNDERWATER!**"

But the girl merely chuckled and shrugged not speaking a word.

Instead she used her finger to spell words against his chest moving her finger to form the words.

_It's nice to see you again too Heiwajima-senpai._

That one question Shizuo asked reminded Celty of one interesting point Shinra had mentioned before she left.

"_When we were in high school, no one knew her real identity, no records of her previous home, no parents, no siblings whatsoever."_

_"We all suspected there was something off about her."_

**_What did you suspect?_ **She had typed onto her PDA.

_"She wasn't entirely normal." _

"Shizuo was told to write an assignment regarding whether there was any truth in fairytales. He had decided to focus his paper on people."

"The person he had written about was her."

Shinra chuckled at the memory that came to mind.

"Do you know which character he related her to?"

Celty understood why Shizuo would think this way. Being able to breathe underwater, rendered mute, and the crimson red hair, she couldn't blame him for thinking so. Shinra's last words before Celty had left to retrieve this girl still echoed in her ears.

"In Shizuo's eyes,-"

_"she was The Little Mermaid." _

* * *

On the other hand, Shinra was having a cup of coffee having a little chat with his father.

"_The little mermaid."_ Shinra brought up. "Yes I remember such a person, we met a while back. Why do you need her?"

Shingen with his gas mask merely waved off the question. "It's for my own personal interest really. Do you know that those two were called?"

"The Fairytale duo."

"A pair of_ live art pieces_ up for auction. One submerged in a tank for four years not once did she resurface for air and yet here she is alive and walking. The same goes for that Art Piece _Sleeping Beauty._ No food, no water, just sleeping in a glass casket full of roses for the exact same time."

"Izaya-kun has Sleeping Beauty and I'm sure Celty is on her way to meet The Little Mermaid."

Shinra lifted an eyebrow at his father's use of the word _fairytale_.

A girl who could breathe underwater, but could not speak due to a certain fear of humans.

And a girl who had no will to live her life choosing to spend most of her life asleep than awake, sleeping for months and years without food.

They both had inhuman qualities that interested his dad's curiosity of the unknown.

But if it distracted his father from Celty then he would be his father's accomplice if it meant protecting Celty from his father.

But Shinra could understand his father's interest in these two girls.

They were people of legends and sometimes he had to wonder. To act as art pieces for so long, what was their purpose for making a move now? And the bigger question.

"_Were they really human?" _


	2. Keeping Sleeping Beauty Awake

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara only own my OCs**

**Review and comment on what you think so far.**

**May change some parts of the chapter if ****needed.**

**Enjoy reading:)**

* * *

Izaya was at a loss at the experiment Shingen Kishitani brought with him that day to Izaya's apartment. When Izaya returned to his apartment he was welcomed with a young woman sleeping soundly on his couch.

Namie had her arms crossed observing the young woman before them.

"Namie I'd never expect you to bring one of your experiments to work."

"She's not my work. She's Kishitani's experiment, but apparently she's a tough one." Namie robotically answered not very interested.

Sure the girl was rather pretty in a princess sort of way with her light brown hair with dark streaks in the bottom layers of her hair. Long eyelashes cascaded down creating thin shadows on her breathed in long deep breathes that were barely audible to his ears.

She wore a white sleeveless shirt that flowed down to her thighs along with grey leggings. The girl looked to be in her early twenties at least, he confirmed that she had already finished that awkward teenager stage

Clear of any worries and so peaceful; in Izaya's opinion it was an expression too innocent for a resident of Ikebukuro.

"What makes her so different from the rest of the humans." Izaya wondered aloud.

"That's where things become interesting. I'm sure you'd be interested in this specimen." A new voice intervened from his desk holding the head of the Black Rider in his gloved hands.

Izaya arched an eyebrow at the scientist's comment. "Enlighten me."

"The experiment is known as _Sleeping Beauty_."

"I can see why. What does this have to do with me?"

"I'd like to propose a proposition. You see I need a place to hide her until things calm down. You don't need to do much. Just prepare a room for her to sleep in and that's all. You don't have to prepare anything else."

"You're very flippant about her needs."

"All she does is sleep. She refuses to eat, or move in general. It's not a comatose state because she still wakes up just not very often. It'll be something quite difficult for you." Shingen explained "I have trouble myself avoiding getting any injuries."

"Why does she stay asleep?"

"She's lost the motivation to live; tired of living and yet not ready to die."

"She graduated earlier than most students, did whatever she wanted. She's already done everything she wanted to do before she died. But she's not satisfied."

"My my what could she not be satisfied with?" Izaya probed.

"I don't know. Personally I've never seen her open her eyes once, but from what one of my colleagues has said she will only stay awake if someone can keep her engaged and motivated to live."

"Why bring her to me?"

"I remember that you specialize in ruining human lives. Make life more interesting for her, use her, destroy her, make her a pawn in your little games, do whatever it takes for her to open her eyes. I have a... personal interest in her unique constitution." Shingen answered offhandedly.

Shingen placed Celty's head back in the case before stepping back to take his leave. "Good luck awakening her."

"The times she wakes up have become more rare as she got older. I have my doubts you can even get her to _open her eyes_. Rather the chances of it ever happening is zero to 1." Shingen was amused

This was getting more interesting by the second. A girl who only woke up if she found the will to live. In some ways he felt she had the same characteristics as Celty's head. She would only awaken under certain circumstances.

"Tell me something Shingen, when was the last time she ever opened her eyes?"

Izaya couldn't measure the scientist's expression with that gas mask that covered any expression he could be making. He was indeed a formidable foe.

The older man chuckled "It's been_ four years _Orihara-kun."

With that Shingen left the office without a care.

Even more intriguing~ Izaya could feel the smirk on his lips at the interesting human at his disposal. Namie didn't care if it didn't relate to Seiji. However from Namie's perspective, Izaya appeared almost elated at the new chess piece in his game like a kid on Christmas eve. But there was something more to that look in his eye, there was a raw emotion that Namie couldn't identify on the Eskimo's face.

He sat on the arm of the sofa leaning over to get a better look at the girl's face. With skin so pale it was hard to believe she was just Japanese.

"I wonder~ Will Sleeping Beauty show me something interesting?~" Izaya murmured in a wicked tone. "What will it take for you to open your eyes?"

He glided his fingers from her wrist to her fingertips feeling her cool temperature in a slow manner observing her from head to toe.

He didn't expect a reaction from her lifeless body, but to no ends he was surprised when her fingers wrapped around his hand in a strong grip.

He blinked his reddish brown eyes in surprise at her action; just like a child. It made him chuckle with interest at her strangely cute behaviour.

"Shall I tell you a story? About a certain Black Rider? She rides a black bike with no headlights nor any sound. She is an Irish dullahan, a creature of legend known to carry it's head under it's arm, a sort of grim reaper. And she's here in Japan looking for her missing head..."

He continued speaking to her about the happenings of Ikebukuro including the Dollars, The Yellow Scarves, and more but while he narrated he had forgotten certain parts of the story.

"It turned out that the girl had surgery to look like the head and therefore her head was still missing. She-" Izaya was cut off by his own cellphone.

Flipping his cell open he left to take a call causing him to forget to finish his story. "Hello? Oh yes."

"Is that so?" He muttered into his cell. With that phone call he had been side-tracked leaving the story unfinished.

Izaya had no idea his whim to tell her that story would become the beginning of his troubles and anxiety.

* * *

A couple days later, Shingen was right, Sleeping Beauty didn't move an inch from her spot on the couch. The only evidence that she was even alive was her light breathing through her nose.

It was like having a mannequin lying on his couch. Just another decoration in his apartment. If Namie didn't know any better, Izaya was more fond of a lifeless doll like this so called _Sleeping Beauty_ than a normal human woman.

Normally Izaya would have tried an experiment to wake her up, but in the past few days he had left her alone. That is until one night.

In the middle of the night, Izaya could hear clattering downstairs. The sound of clattering pots and tumbling books. Izaya lived alone, but he knew that he had a guest. She just wasn't one that woke up very often. Shingen had said she hadn't awaken for _four _years. Nothing significant came to mind as to why she would wake up _now _of all times except for one thing.

Even so, he got out of bed taking light steps out of his room to see what her next move would be.

Peering over the rail, Izaya watched the brunette rummaging through his bookshelf flipping through the pages of one of his books. She had settled herself into his chair quietly taking her time flipping the pages under the small reading light on his desk.

Slowly Izaya descended down the stairs with flick blade behind his back ready to attack when needed, but it seems his caution wasn't needed.

She somehow sensed his presence closing the book shut before slowly lifting her sleepy eyes off the page and looking forward.

She seemed to only be half awake as she watched the man walk closer to the desk she sat behind.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up. What changed your mind?" Izaya questioned curious.

She blinked revealing light yellow green irises under pale eyelids, but what Izaya found strange was the way she met his eyes. There was not an ounce of emotion coming from them, most at the sight of a stranger would have widened their eyes in surprise, but in hers she expressed no emotion.

Her eyes were like glass not an ounce of feeling in their cold irises.

"You didn't finish the story. What happened to the Black Rider?" She murmured in a quiet soothing voice.

Izaya chuckled at her outrageous reason. "You woke up because_ you wanted to know the ending? That's_ what woke you up!?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Hai? So will you tell me or not?"

Izaya chuckled crossing his arms.

"There is no ending, she still searches for her head in this very city... even though her head is right here in the hands of her own gang, the Dollars."

She paused processing his words before she muttered. "What an anti-climatic ending." Without warning she tossed the book she had been flipping through towards him. He caught the hard cover easily noticing the title of the novel.

"Read me another story" She ordered bringing up her knees wrapping her arms around them waiting for him to begin.

"A pushy princess, fine but do you really want me to read Romeo and Juliet? It's in English."

She blinked once before answering. "You don't have to worry, I excel in foreign languages. Will you start reading?"

"Very well, shall I begin?" Izaya began narrating the story. Romeo's unrequited love for Rosaline, the party where he met Juliet, their undying love for each other it was a different language from what English Izaya understood, but he knew that the couple were the embodiment of human foolishness.

The girl kept on staring out the window listening to his voice; she enjoyed listening to the young man. She had a feeling he was used to manipulating people with that charming tongue.

But listening to his own voice was making him sleepy. The longer he read the sleepier he got. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier, his own head lolling to one side, the book sliding out of his hands.

"Now old desire-" He groggily continued barely awake.

He could feel a cold hand brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Curious he asked groggily. "Why are you always sleeping?"

Her hand stopped moving as she formulated her answer in a whisper.

"Nothing changes, whether I'm awake or asleep. It's all the same."

"Are you... really... human?" He asked

"I wonder that myself." She answered.

She lifted her head focusing on something behind Izaya.

"Have you ever killed someone?" She questioned.

"No, why?" He muttered very close to succumbing to sleep.

She pointed to something behind him. A shadowy figure floated above the man's head with malice.

_"There's a ghost behind you."_

* * *

The next morning, Izaya opened his eyes to find himself back in his bed tucked in. He got up quickly to peer over the rail of the stairs noticed that there was nothing out of place. Every book was shelved, no pot unturned, even his chair was exactly as he left it yesterday. It was strange since he could've sworn the apartment was a whole mess last night.

Descending down the stairs the sun's glare was blinding forcing Izaya to avert his gaze from the glass wall. What interested Izaya more was making sure last night wasn't just a bizarre dream of his.

He looked over at his couch noticing the girl was sleeping in the same position as he had left her except in her arms was his copy of Romeo and Juliet. She hugged it tightly to her chest as if waiting for him to continue reading.

He once again sat on the arm of the couch which was how he noticed the black ink lettering on the inside of her right hand's wrist. Somehow before going back to sleep she had enough strength to write him a message.

She had written a message for him in washable black marker.

**You left off in Romeo and Juliet Act 2 the Prologue.**

It made him chuckle, she really was quite the innocent bunny if not a spoiled one.

He found something interesting about this young woman. _She loved books, but she hated unfinished_ _tales. _

He smirked figuring out how he could wake her up again. It wasn't fair if he was the only one dealing with her issues.

He had no idea when she would wake up, but he had a feeling there was something more to this girl than meets the eye. The clashing of pots, pulling down books, she could've just switched on the lights or even walk into his room.

But she had done none of the above.

Even the way she was conversing with him was strange. She met his eyes, but it was like she didn't really see him. It was more like she was keeping the pretence of seeing, but there was nothing in her eyes, just like a porcelain doll.

Shingen had said she was an experiment.

What characteristic other than her unique sleeping habit made her abnormal?

As long as he left a story unfinished, she was bound to wake up one way or another. Sleeping without a care. Usually he wouls categorize her as a coward, but he wasn't so sure.

He observed the rest of his apartment noticing the new additions to his apartment. There was a small suitcase sitting by the foot of her couch. Frowning he noticed a stick poking out from the side pocket of the luggage. He pulled it out in curiosity, there was something weird about the stick, it was white and quite long.

He scavenged through his memory where he had seen it but nothing came to mind.

But the stick wasn't the only thing sticking out of the suitcase. There was a photograph tucked into the sleeve in which he pulled out.

It was yellowish from age, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

It was the girl in the photo.

The photo was in black and white, but he recognized the same light eyes.

It was her eyes, she was awake in this photo smiling holding a stack of books in her hand. Her clothes were old fashion with frills and such, but she was happy.

However Izaya noticed the photo had been ripped in half as if she didn't want to remember someone. Maybe a guy?

Unless she had been cosplaying at a comic con there was no way that photograph was taken this century or this country for that matter.

Turning over the photo he was given his answer. He smirked even wider at the new discovery.

"Well, well, well miss Sleeping Beauty, it seems you'll make a fine piece in this game. What will you show me next?" Izaya murmured

_Shingen wasn't interested in her sleeping habits, it had nothing to do with it._ Izaya realized.

Just like the fairytale describes, Sleeping Beauty succumbed into a slumber for one hundred years retaining her beauty and youth all these years.

Shingen had said she was a living art piece passed around from owner to owner and now tt had landed in Izaya's hands.

_The photo was taken in the 1800s in what looked to be in England._

That meant-

She'd been alive for more than**_ one hundred years. _**

He couldn't keep the wicked smile off his lips at the discovery. Shingen was more interested in her lifespan and eternal youth, and why, a person might ask. He'd pieced it together.

Because just like Celty,

_she was immortal._


End file.
